Of Moons, Mina, and Jealousy
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Integra and Alucard interaction drabbles. Read and Review, please. USED TO BE 'TO GO AMONG MAD PEOPLE'
1. The Moon

Shorter than some of my other drabbles, but I'm a bit short on ideas right now. I just wanted to write these. **Don't forget to Read and Reveiw.**

Disclaimer: Hellsing aint mine.

* * *

Integra stood with the vampire. The night chill blew through her and her pajamas. She instantly regretted the night excursion. The grass blew around her feet and he stood over her, looming. Her hands were on her thin hips and she had yet to discover the passion for cigars. She was only twelve and the vampire stalked the corridors of the manor for a week after his release before Integra demanded an audience with him. She was not afraid of him. 

"So, what can you do?" she asked incredulously. There was a sardonic tone to her voice.

"I can steal the moon from the sky if you so desire, Master," he whispered to her and smiled his insane smile. Integra saw his teeth and swallowed a lump in her throat. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Then do so, Vampire," she ordered and the defiance was back once again.

"As you wish, Miss Integra…" he whispered and his body moved forward in a great bow. His long dark hair touched the ground and Integra watched him carefully.

He stood again and showed her his hand, as if saying 'nothing up my sleeve', and carefully he reached up toward the sky. His thin fingers wrapped around the round moon and he pulled it straight from the sky. Integra's eye widened as darkness poured over her. Before her, the vampire held his closed hand out and he leaned forward, bowing again.

"The moon, my master," he told her and she stared, wide-eyed at the glowing object within his hand. It peeked out through his gloved fingers and threw little rays of light onto her face. Integra looked at his face and bit her lip.

"May I see it?" she asked and he smiled at her again.

"I am not sure that it will not attempt to escape," he told her.

Integra nodded and looked at the little rays of light. She spoke in a whisper and wasn't sure why. "Perhaps we should put it back then?" she asked and he nodded knowingly. "How do you put it back, Alucard?"

"I shall show you and then, one day when you pull the moon away yourself you will know how to place her back where she belongs," he told her and turned around holding his hand up to his mouth and he blew into the space between his curled thumb and index finger, and Integra watched a golden dust escape his hand. It settled on the sky and the moon was there once more.

Integra smiled and Alucard turned around, brushing golden dust from his master's face and hair. Then, he took her hand and walked her back to the manor.


	2. Mina

Integra walked the hallway alone. It was dark and the kitchen smells floated up into the higher hallways of the manor. The darkness stretched on and Integra found herself looking at more and more of the photographs on the walls. They descended from color to black and white to sepia and photos of family through the ages became less and less clear. Integra stopped at a portrait of her great grandfather and looked at it intensely. A picture next to it held the likeness of various men and a woman that Integra did not recognize. She leaned closer to look at the photo.

A gloved hand appeared from behind her and touched the glass of the photo. Integra jumped and found herself in the arms of the vampire. He smiled and looked back at the photo. His finger moved slightly to reveal the face of a pretty girl.

"Mina Harker…" he whispered and snarled.

"That's great grandpa," Integra said and reached a slender finger up to the photo. She pointed to the oldest man in the photo.

"Abraham," the vampire scoffed and pulled his finger from Mina's face. He had cracked the glass, ever so slightly. It expanded like a spider web and Integra turned on her pet, frowning.

"Don't!" she ordered and all the fiery passion a thirteen year old could muster spouted from her. "Don't break things!" The vampire smirked.

"The woman I loved was stolen from me. That was, in part, because of your Great- grandpa," he told her and reached out, taking her by the sleeve of her shirt with talon like fingers. He looked down at her and Integra stared back up in fear. " I WILL BREAK WHAT I PLEASE," he snarled.

"I can see why Miss Harker didn't want you," the young teen said from between gritted teeth. She looked up into her vampire's eyes. His face changed, only for a millisecond. He tightened his grip on Integra's arm, his nails digging into the soft flesh of her arm. Integra squeaked with pain and he dropped her, looking down on her for a moment before bending down and tending to her arm.

"Apologies, Master," he whispered and he wiped the blood away carefully. "Go, now before Walter sees."

Integra stood up and hurried back down the hall, leaving the vampire to stare at the broken face of his lost love with a pain in his chest.


	3. Roses

The roses were in full bloom in the blood red vase on Integra's desk. She tried to look over them at Walter, who was speaking.

"I thought them a very nice way to perk up this office," he said and smiled at the seventeen- year-old girl behind the two dozen flowers. Integra stood on her chair to see the butler.

"They're large…" she whispered and frowned over them at her butler, who only smiled. "Who sent them?"

"They are, indeed, large," he agreed without answering her question and turned from his master to exit the room. Integra sunk back into her chair and sighed at the red and pink flowers before her. Walter had come in and set them down without warning and now Integra could think of nowhere else to put them.

She worked around them, thinking about who could have sent them. Any member of the twelve, but there was no occasion. The queen, but she would have included a card. Integra stared at the flowers a moment. Any number of her men could have sent them to her… An overzealous lad with too much time on his young hands. Integra scoffed at this idea. The idea of one of her men sending her anything made her angry. Then, the thought dawned on her again. She frowned and looked away from the flowers.

"What are these?" Alucard voice echoed off the walls of the office and Integra looked up and around the flowers. He looked down at the flowers as if they had done him some great wrong. He looked at the flowers as if they were twenty-four tiny Abraham Van Hellsing's about to stake him through the chest. The vampire did not look pleased. The flowers seemed to have an air about them that caused him disdain.

"Roses," she told him and his face turned into a disfigured scowl. Integra rose her eyebrow.

"Who sent them?" he demanded.

"None of your business, vampire," she told him and smirked at him. She only said this because she herself had no idea who sent them. His eyes narrowed and in one quick motion he knocked the roses off his master's desk. The vase bounced once before shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. The roses sat silently in their water. Integra screamed a little and looked at him angrily.

"Alucard!" she shouted. He interrupted.

"Who?" he demanded. He walked around the desk and backed Integra against it. "WHO?"

Integra opened her mouth and closed it, looking like a drowning fish. She looked up into his angry face and couldn't find the reason for his outburst. Why did he care so much?

Integra attempted to back away from him and found only the desk to stop her. He took her hand and pinned it to the desk angrily. He was seething, he looked crazed, his red eyes glowing in the dim light of the office. Integra stared at him, her mouth opened wide. She had no words. He moved close to her, his face a mere inch from her own and exhaled a cool breath onto her lips.

"Who…sent these?" he asked her again and Integra swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't…" she began and he interrupted with a fist to the desk. Integra flinched. "I don't know, Alucard!" she shouted and he growled at her, low in his throat.

"I demand to know the name of him! I want his name!" Alucard shouted.

"I don't know!"

"WHO!"

"That would have been me," Walter said from the doorway. Integra and Alucard both looked up to the butler as he made his way to the broken glass. He frowned at the vampire. Alucard turned back to Integra and made a frustrated noise, before disappearing completely from view. Integra sighed and turned to Walter who, in turn, continued cleaning up the mess.

"He's mad," she said.

"I suppose we're all a little mad," the butler said and set the roses on her desk without their vase.


End file.
